Scarlet
by mushimushi123
Summary: Ten Years ago, Jellal made a promise to Ezra to find her and protect her. After many years of searching he gives up and tries to leads a "normal" lifestyle with a pretty girlfriend, top grades and as school president. Finally, in his second year of high school, a new transfer student turns up with a fiery temper, a familial scarlet hair and strong desire for strawberry cake. Jerza
1. Prologue

**Hello All!**

 **I recently had a Fairy Tail Marathon at the recommendation of my friend who had been telling me over and over again to watch it. And I** **'** **m so glad I did because it** **'** **s so amazing! This story was based on some idea of what the fairy tale members would be like in a high school and on my favourite couple Jezra! I hope you enjoy it~!**

 **Love mushimushi123**

—-—10 Years ago—- Sandycot Orphanage

A young blue haired boy sat in the garden watering the red roses and he smiled warmly at them for they reminded him of a similar haired friend of his. The sun gleamed down on the roses making them glisten even more brightly. He heard faint footsteps running towards him in the distance and looked up to see that a small girl running towards him with her distinct red hair.

"Jellal! Jellal!"

"Hey Erza ," he replied smiling at the cute red haired girl who seemed to be grinning brightly. He shuffled her hair at which she hit back playfully before fixing her hair.

"You'll mess up my hair! Anyways guess what?!"

"…I guess you found some parents"

Jellal smiled sadly for he knew already, he had seen the two potential adopters walk in this morning and they were looking for someone who was a girl around Erza 's age. He observed them carefully and they seemed nice enough offering Erza a strawberry cake, her favourite dessert. He selfishly wished that they might back out of adopting Ezra but that was obviously not the case.

They sat together on the bench watching the grass being blown in the wind and the birds quietly chirping. Erza was happy she had found very kind parents but didn't like to leave Jellal alone and she quietly took his hand. Jellal looked at her in surprise and as though reading her mind, he smiled and said

"I'll be fine…"

"B-but Jellal I do-"

"I'll find you one day," Jellal said firmly looking into her big brown eyes," And I'll protect you Erza Scarlet".

Erza looked in shock at Jellal and her eyes widened before she smiled. Erza Scarlet. Two years ago, when Erza was found by the sister of the orphanage wandering around town with no memories of her past. She was secluded and wouldn't talk until it was Jellal who coaxed her out of her shell using strawberry cake. The sisters nicknamed them two peas in a pod since they would play together and completed each other. Jellal had named her Erza Scarlet since it was the colour of her beautiful hair and he claimed he would never forget her.

Erza held out her pinky finger.

"Promise?"

Jellal looked back and grinned before linking his little finger with hers

"I promise".


	2. A New Term

**Hello All!**

 **It took me a bit of time to write this because my computer kept on autocorrecting the names especially Jellal** **'** **s name to Jill which was rather annoying. But what can you do? :P I guess you could call this story a spontaneous experiment? hehehe I wonder where it will go. Please review and tell me your thoughts! I kinda thought Jellal would have a slight Siegrain personality then migrate to the Jellal that we all lovingly know (avoiding the angst of fake fiances and whatnots)**

 **Love**

 **mushimushi123!**

—

A familiar school bell rang in Fairy High and a blue haired boy stared out the window at the trees blowing and the faint sounds of students playing sports and heading inside for class. It was Jellal's second year of high school and he stared bored out the window.

 _Another year gone_ _…_ _and I still couldn_ _'_ _t find her. Well...not like I really tried this year._

Jellal had spent many years searching around schools in his neighbourhood looking for his Erza and her beautiful red hair. It couldn't have been so hard especially since there were so few people with red hair like hers but to no avail. The only redhead he ever came across was the creepy but nice girl, Flare. He shuddered remembering how he was nearly scared to death when she popped out from a bush. After last year of entering high school, he had decided to give up and focus on other things and try to live a normal high school life. He did sometimes think about Erza but other times he wondered whether she might have gone to live in America with her parents and forgotten all about him altogether. He was quite resigned to tune out of life altogether and he didn't really have anything he cared that deeply about apart from her. He was quite lucky to be found by his actual parents, the rich Fernandes Family had come and picked him up and set him up for a gruelling education so that he might inherit the company when he was older. He sometimes thought that he should have remained in the orphanage since his parents gave him less attention than the nuns did.

"Jellal"

He turned his head to face his girlfriend, Ultear, a fairly pretty black haired girl who had been considered one of the prettiest girls (apart from the legendary Mirajane Strauss but was currently dating Laxus so no luck there). Jellal had carefully calculated that Ultear would be a better alternative to the constant love letters and girl fans who seemed to stalk him at every corner. He honestly had no interest in any girl and Erik, his best friend, would make fun of him saying he had a 'redhead fetish' since Jellal would turn his head at the sight of any redhead. However, Ultear was not a bad looking girlfriend and she was what you would call the 'Queen' of Fairy High. She provided him with the latest news and did not bother him unless she had an ulterior motive. She was his cover-up for his disinterest and Jellal was her arm-candy. The girls did not dare to talk back to her or her gang of Meredy, and Angel who seemed to control the school at their realm. Jellal didn't deny that he was a careful person keeping his grades up, satisfying his girlfriend Ultear and doing his duties as School President so that people would just leave him alone. Honestly, despite his careful calculations everything was boring.

"Ah…Hey Ultear"

Jellal gave a smile that did not reach his heart as Ultear sat down beside him and started telling him about the latest news and gossip occurring in the school.

"I don't really understand why that Freedom is following Laxus around all the time, I mean it's almost like he's in love with him. And Mirajane just puts up with it…sometimes I wonder whether she's just there to hide their secret love affair. And rumour has it that Elfman and Evergreen are dating-"

Jellal had probably never spoken more than "Hey" "Ah, I see" and "Okay" to his girlfriend, Ultear and she never asked him any unnecessary questions which helped him drown out from the conversation when needed. Instead he listened to the radio as the class was coming in and settling down.

"News just in! Scarlet who had won her first Gold Medal for 2011 will be entering this years 2015 Olympics in Tokyo! A world-class Gymnast who has won several International Awards!"

Jellal frowned. The class began to chat about this revelation.

"Scarlet sounds like an American name. I wonder why she's competing for Japan", asked Lucy confused.

"Ah I heard it's a nickname because of her hair colour. She's actually from Japan but grew up in America. Nobody actually knows her real name!"

"She sounds super cool! I heard she's amazing at other sports too and really clever too!"

"I heard she's got a NICE BODY", squealed Taurus, a student who looked very much like a cow but was very aggressive so nobody dared suggest so.

"Y-yeah…she's a real beauty!"

"Maybe, I'll smoothly ask her out then…", said Loke. His eyes shining with perverseness.

Jellal smiled. Trust Taurus and Loke, the most perverted guys ever to make comments about a girl's beauty. The bell rang again and Makarov-sensei came in.

"Alright! All you Bakas! Settle down!"

There was a scrapping of chairs as students rushed back to their seats to sit down. Ultear returned to her seat next to Meredy at the back of the class. When it was quiet, Makarov-sensei continued.

"Welcome to second year at FAIRY HIGH!"

There were some hoots and clapping whilst Ultear, Aquarius, and Angel rolled their eyes.

"Ahem- SETTLE DOWN (silence). We have a new transfer student this year so I want you all to take care of her whilst she's here so make her feel welcomed. Come in!"

The class inched forward in anticipation. Jellal tilted his head fairly interested. The door slid opened and in walked a familial red-haired girl that he'd been waiting for all his life. She was a lot taller and was very womanly now. Her bright brown eyes glanced round the room and briefly stopped at Jellal before moving on. And her bright scarlet hair that Jellal could recognise anywhere as his heart began to beat very loud. The redhead bowed and her hair flashed brightly in the sunlight.

"Hello everyone. My name is Erza Scarlet. It's nice to meet you! Please take care of me"

—-

The class was in total shock. Lucy Heartfilia was the first to recover and then pointed at Ezra

"Wait…The Gold Medalist Gymnast? The youngest ever Gold Medal winner? Scarlet?"

Erza turned to the blonde girl and nodded smiling.

"Thats me"

The class burst into chatter. Lucy ran forward and shook Ezra's hands asking to be friends as well as Mirajane and other girls in the class.

"Wow, she has a NICE BODY"

Loke appeared quickly beside Erza and offered a rose

"Are you free for dinner tonight? Maybe we could-"

Suddenly, Loke was punched out the way by Natsu and Gray.

"Erza! Remember us in middle school! You have to compete with us again!", shouted Natsu with his eyes shining. Gray rolled his eyes and offered a high five to Erza which she warily returned. Ezra had attended the same middle school as Natsu and Gray briefly for a year before she returned to America for a special 6 month training. Erza had taken some mixed martial arts lessons and beaten the crap outta both Natsu and Gray so Natsu had constantly asked to fight her everyday until she punched him in the face. But she didn't want to ruin her reputation this time. The bell rang again signalling the beginning of lessons.

Makarov-sensei looked at Erza and scanned the class for an empty seat. He pointed at Jellal and said

"How about seating next to Jellal over there?"

Erza nodded and sat next to Jellal. For a moment, it was like the two of them were in their own little world listening to the sound the leaves outside that they could only remember in their memories. Jellal faced Erza seeing a familiar pair of brown eyes staring back. She in turn faced the bluenette boy that she had been waiting for so long. Finally, Erza smiled and spoke…

"It's been a long time…"


	3. Ingredients for Happily Ever After

**Hello everybody,**

 **It's been a week so here is the next chapter. It starts off quite quietly but sometimes those moments are needed for the big moments. Plus I've been watching documentaries on Gymnastics just so I can get more of an idea of how I want this version of Erza to develop :) Thank you for your kind reviews and I will continue to work hard!**

 **With Love,**

 **mushimushi123**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"British history has known to be quite violent but powerful ruling nearly the entire world at one point. Its literature is fascinating which is what we shall briefly cover this semester. You will each be working in groups to decipher and interpret a play by William Shakespeare and present a 5 minute introduction to the class. So lets start interpreting together starting with 'Romeo and Juliet' by William Shakespeare. Does anyone care to read this passage in English?"

Porlyusica-sensei looked around the room where various students were avoiding eye contact, sleeping and she gazed upon a certain red head.

"You there! Read this passage", she commanded.

Erza stood up holding the small book in a dignified manner and spoke in perfect english…

" _Love is a smoke raised with the fume of sighs;_

 _Being purged, a fire sparkling in lovers' eyes;_

 _Being vexed, a sea nourished with loving tears._

 _What is it else? A madness most discreet,_

 _A choking gall, and a preserving sweet."_

Polyusica-sensei looked impressed. Another student who might be able to pass with flying colours like Jellal-kun.

"And your interpretation?"

"It describes what love is: a smoke made out of lovers' sighs. When the smoke clears, love is a fire burning in your lover's eyes. If you frustrate love, you get an ocean made out of lovers' tears. What else is love? It's a wise form of madness. It's a sweet lozenge that you choke on. So love can be beautiful but poisonous at the same time"

"Good. So what is your opinion about this passage?"

"Falling in love is what everybody desires. But I believe that there are other factors to take into account when it comes to love"

"Such as…?"

"Things like trust is especially important and reliability. Finances. Parental blessing perhaps. Whether it's a healthy relationship all contribute to the longevity of the relationship. But…I think overall most people would just do things without thinking when you're in love…"

"It sounds like you thought this through well"

Erza smiled and sat down. Jellal looked at her from the side. _Long eyelashes when she looked down at her notes. That secret smile that meant she was interested in something. And that scarlet hair that made her stand out overall._

"Jellal-san"

His head whipped back to see Polyusica boring into his face. His sweat dropped.

"Y-yes Polyusica-sensei?", he stuttered. Stuttered? He had never stuttered before. He sat back and composed himself. Now was not the time to be oogling at the redhead beside him.

"What is your opinion on this passage?"

"I agree with Erza-san"

"Oh…Why is that?"

"Because love alone is not enough. The divorce rate is nearly 50% and scientific research found that the majority of failures is due to distrust, money, affairs and incompatibility. People change all the time and finding a single person with various traits such as beauty, kindness, sense of humour can be changed throughout time. However making the effort on dates and treating your counterpart as you treat yourself can have a beneficial effect on the relationship."

"It sounds like you have quite a logical view of love itself?"

Jellal paused. He himself didn't really have any opinion on love much apart from the data shown.

"I don't think it's a good idea to go headfirst into things without thinking. There may be detrimental effects"

"Alright, thanks to both of you for your contribution. Everyone, please turn to page 432 and answer questions 1-6…" barked Polyusica-sensei.

Erza looked at him strangely as he sat down leaning on her hands curiously. She thought to herself, " _He's grown so much taller. He still has that messy blue hair though and he looks stronger now…it's a shame he doesn't smile as much as he used to…"_

Jellal felt eyes on him and turned to see Erza gazing straight at him and for a moment it felt like there was nobody else in the world but those two. Not thinking anything just staring curiously at each other for it was the moment that both had been waiting their entire lives hoping that this moment would happen. Eventually, Erza cheeks started to have a slight tinge of pink.

"Is there something on my face?", she tried to ask jokingly. Luckily, Jellal smiled and replied,"Ah haha. You look a lot different from when we were younger"

"I hope so. I don't want to look like the midget I was before"

"You're still shorter than me… Just"

They both looked amused at each other.

"It's been while", said Jellal quietly,"I tried to find you like I promised but I couldn't seem to find you anywhere"

"Ah…my parents have been flying back from America and Japan…I don't blame you for not finding me at all…And I've been busy training for the Olympics coming up…", admitted Erza embarrassed.

 _He tried to find me. Well…can't blame him for trying._

"Ah…Is that so?"

Silence descended and they began working on the questions quickly which were easy enough for them and they finished quickly. They both avoided eye contact by staring in different directions.

The bell rang signalling the end of the lesson and beginning of break time. Ezra picked up her bag and turned to Jellal grinning, "As your punishment for not keeping your promise, show me around school". He chuckled placing his hands in his pockets, "Alright. It's a short punishment for a big promise".

"Ah no worries. I have many more punishments in mind".

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

In the far corner of the classroom, Ultear, and Meredy were packing up there belongings to go outside for break. Merely stared suspiciously at the exchange between Jellal and Erza and tugged at Ultear.

"What does she think she's doing? Asking someone else's boyfriend to show her round the school. How can he be so friendly to the new girl? You should tell her to stay away from your boyfriend, Ultear!"

Ultear glanced at Jellal and Erza talking and laughing and shrugged. "She's the new girl. He's the class president so he's just doing his duty and showing her around", said Ultear passively. She didn't really mind since Jellal usually showed the new students around.

"B-but! She seems different though! And it seems Jellal used to know her! And don't you think he's too friendly? "

Once again, Ultear looked boringly at Jellal and Erza walking out the classroom chatting and smirked. She picked up her bag to leave and glanced round at Meredy…

"It's fine. It's impossible for Jellal-kun to ever leave me anyways…"


End file.
